


Mistress Amanda's Kafeh

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Terre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another MU story whereby Amanda dominates Sarek.</p><p>Written by Terre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistress Amanda's Kafeh

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Kafeh means slave in Vulcan.

Title: Mistress Amanda's Kafeh  
Author: Terre  
Email: tguidry1976@yahoo.com  
Series: TOS  
Rating: NC-17, BD/SM  
Paring: MU Sarek and MU Amanda

Straddling his chest, I could feel his tension. Sarek was almost immobile. I had tightened the straps four times, yet he still managed to struggle a little. That was fine, I could handle it.

I had his head by the hair in my left hand. I had the helmet in my right. I menaced him with it and he whimpered. "Please do not do this, Mistress. I will do anything."

"You can't do anything now, kafeh. You're mine."

I let him beg a little more, savoring the feeling of power. I was naked and he was naked, but there was no equality. I could do anything to him—anything! I positioned the helmet over his face and forced the gag into his mouth. He tried to stop me, but I pulled his hair hard until he cooperated.

Then I sealed him up, and fastened the collar.

"An ambassador who can't talk. Now that's a treat," I taunted him. I felt something pressing against my back and turned around. His cock was impossibly huge, swollen to gigantic proportions. It quivered, and a tiny mint green drop of hopeful fluid perched at the tip.

"Forget it, kafeh," I warned, and I cupped his scrotum in my right hand. I squeezed gently, just enough to make him flinch, but his hard-on seemed to grow bigger and harder than before.

I was already wondering what it would feel like to take that cock inside me. I had to mentally slap myself. The one thing I must not do, at least not soon, is fuck him. I must not show any weakness, at least not until he is thoroughly impressed that I am an omnipotent bitch. Like the women of his world. It was too late to trap that engorged shaft in a harness, but I had plenty of other ways of making him behave.

Men are so vulnerable, I thought with a wicked laugh as I put the leather strap on him.

"So, you like it hard, do you? This should make me happy."

In fact, it made him fight his cuffs madly, to no avail. I could play with his cock safely. Of all the things I could do to him, that was one of the worst. It was one thing to be teased mercilessly, but it was quite another for a man to start coming and have it choked off by the strap at the base of his cock.

Sarek made helpless mewling sounds through the gag, which I ignored. I lay across his body sixty-nine style and took his cock in my mouth. He couldn't reciprocate, but I could grind my cunt against his face, rubbing myself off against the taunt leather. And that's what I did.

Helplessly excited by the humiliation, his cock began to throb almost immediately. I sucked wantonly, giving him the kind of attention I would want if our positions where reversed. I laughed when the strap choked him off and he went into a fit of useless struggling. I showed no mercy and sucked some more, making it happen again.

"No more, Ms. Nice Mistress," I said loudly as I got up. After teasing his nipples erect, I pinched them with the super tight clamps. Then I removed the strap and watched his cock carefully. Sometimes he can spurt just from having the pressure released, but not this time. I still had him.

I got my riding whip, and I gave him an experimental thwack right across his cock. He went fucking ballistic. I smiled and gave him another.

"Now you have my permission to come—if you can," I taunted and whipped his cock faster.

It was not much, as whips go, but the tiny stings were magnified a lot by my choice of target. His body rippled as his muscles tensed and relaxed, struggling to free him from my torment. But it was no use, and I just whipped him faster.

Then, almost without warning, he came. Mint green sperm jetted across his chest. Knowing it might stop if I letup, I kept whipping him. It was a good ejaculation. From the tenor of his moaning, I would say it was a very good orgasm too. Once again, I had shown him who was boss.

We were not finished, though. I knew his cock would stay hard as long as I was solidly in charge. I let him get a little rest, and myself some water, then climbed aboard, this time facing him. "Now it is time to make your Mistress happy," I told him. "If you do that, maybe I will let you go early."

He moaned again as I slid down on his cock. "Then again," I said with a deep sigh of happiness, "Maybe I will keep you right here forever."

And it was in fact a very long time before I was finished with him and let him go.


End file.
